The One and Only
by zhaErza
Summary: Oniichan akan melakukan apa pun, agar selalu berada di sisimu, Saki. / Twincest SasoSaku. RnR? / Spesial untuk Ryuhara Sanchi sang Queen Incest. oh
1. Prolog

**The One and Only**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial fanfic twincest SasoSaku untuk** **my lilsist yang tertukar**

 **Ryuhara Sanchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Prologue**

" _Hiks ... hiks ... Onichan_ , jangan tinggalkan Saki." Permata _fern_ yang biasanya bercahaya dan selalu menampilkan cermin dari kehidupan yang membahagiakan, kini gelap layaknya tak ada kenangan lagi di dalam mata indah itu. " _Onichan, onegai ... onegai ... Nichan_ ," hingga perlahan-lahan suara itu semakin melemah dan tak terdengar lagi.

"Saki," hanya bisik itu yang keluar dari dua bibir Sasori, tubuh lelaki kecil yang usianya sama dengan sang gadis cilik yang disebut namanya itu perlahan bergetar, walau air mata tak keluar dari netrannya, tapi batinnya menangis, hancur dan sangat terluka. Ia menyaksikan orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun ini. Kenapa? Kenapa orang tuanya tega meninggalkan dirinya dan sang adik kembarannya? Kenapa setelah begitu kuat ikatan yang mereka punya, sekarang tampa ampun Yang Mahakuasa memutuskannya dengan kejam?

Anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun itu menutup netrannya, menghirup napas dan berjanji kalau dirinya tak akan pernah meninggalkan adik satu-satunya ini, keluarga yang hanya tinggal sang adik seorang, satu-satunya yang ia punya, tak akan pernah ia tinggalkan ataupun membiarkan Saki diambil oleh orang lain.

Haruno Sasori, membuka matanya yang menampilkan manik berkilat marah, tak akan ia biarkan adiknya yang berharga berpisah dengah dirinya. Siapa pun yang berani menyakiti atau menyentuhnya, tidak akan ia maafkan. Anak lelaki cerdas bukan main yang sudah duduk di bangku SMP saat masih berusia sembilan tahun itu kini berjanji, akan selalu menjaga adiknya hingga mati.

Sasori yang tadinya berwajah serius, kini tersenyum kecil, ia mengelus rambut _taffy_ sang adik yang merupakan kembarannya dan mencium dahinya yang terbalut perban. Walau ia juga merasakan deyut di kepala yang sama terluka seperti Sakura, dan lengan yang juga tengah terlilit, itu tak akan membuatnya berjauhan sang adik dan akan selalu di sisi Sakura seperti permintaannya tadi.

"Haruno Sasori, sebaiknya kamu juga beristirahat, Nak." Seorang dokter spesialis anak yang berusia 40 tahun mendekatinya, dan Sasori hanya tersenyum palsu sambil mengatakan tak apa-apa, karena ingin menemani sang adik. Berkat keinginan Sasori, dokter itu pun mengizinkan lelaki kecil berambut _scarlet_ untuk beristirahat di samping adiknya yang sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu.

Belaian pada pipi Sakura dilakukannya, sebagai penghantar tidur setelah kejadian mengerikan ini terjadi, ia lalu memeluk dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dekat wajah Sakura dan memejamkan mata.

" _Onichan_ akan melakukan apa pun agar selalu bisa berada di sisimu, Saki."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prologue**

 **End**

 **Erza Note:**

 **Hai hai, fanfic twincest SasoSaku ini saya persembahkan untuk Ryuhara Sanchi, karena dahulu kala saya punya janji bahwa akan membuatkan fanfic incest untuk adikku yang tertukar ini. Wkwkwk. Semoga suka ya, Ryuuu. :***

 **Btw, ini masih prolog aja. Nanti chap satu bakal menyusul setelah fanfic Victim tamat hohohoho, saya cuma mau kasih gambaran tentang cerita ini sama si Ryu, duhh ... kok jadi greget sendiri sama fic incest SasoSakura wkwkwk.**

 **Dan ini pertama kalinya saya buat pairing Sasori dan Sakura, incest pula XD, gak papa deh. Hehehe.**

 **Tapi, masih agak bingung sama genre, huee ... masih belum pasti sih, ini crime sama family kali ya? Atau crime sama roman? Masih bingung. Heheh.**

 **Jangan segan memberi masukan dan saran, kritit dll.**

 **Ok deh. Itu aja yang mau saya terangi di AN.**

 **Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,**

 **zhaErza**


	2. 1 Hanya Aku Satu-satunya, Saki

**The One and Only**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial fanfic twincest SasoSaku untuk** **my lil'sist yang tertukar:**

 **Ryuhara Shanchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1**

" _WAH_!"

"Lihat! Lihat! Itu Haruno bersaudara."

" _Kyaaa_! Sasori- _kun_."

"Sasori- _kun_ , sangat imut dan juga perhatian kepada Sakura- _chan_ , ya! Kakak idaman banget! _Kyaa_!"

Tak memedulikan teriakan dan cekikikan atau bahkan ucapan-ucapan yang jelas terdengar oleh saudara kembar Haruno itu, lelaki remaja berambut _scarlet_ dan gadis seusianya yang bersurai _taffy_ , kini terus melangkahkan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan menuju ruang kelas yang baru empat bulan mereka tempati. Kelas 1 A tertangkap oleh penglihatan mereka, juga para siswa dan siswi di sepanjang lorong yang mengucapkan sapa atau tersenyum semata. Sakura, sang adik kembar yang memiliki perangai terlampau ramah pun membalasnya, sesekali melambaikan tangan saat menemukan rekan kelasnya yang sedang mengambil buku di loker sekolah.

Berbeda dengan sang adik yang berwajah selalu ceria dan sangat kelewat ramah, Sasori bahkan nyaris tak berekspresi. Tekanan dari senior-senior yang tak menyukai kepopuleran Haruno kembar, tak pelak membuat Sasori merasa takut. Tidak sama sekali, Sasori tak menunjukkan sedikitpun kekhawatiran atau terintimidasi tentang hal itu, yang terperting baginya adalah jangan sampai ada yang menganggu Sakura atau mengusik mereka. Ia tidak pernah ambil pusing tentang peraturan tak tertulis junior harus menghormati senior. Baginya jika tak saling usik, maka tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Termasuk dalam jajaran orang terkenal, membuat mental para senior terlalu ciut jika bertatap muka kepada dirinya, hanya kesinisan dari jauh semata yang mereka lancarkan kepada Sasori, saat masa orientasi saja tak ada yang berani memarahi atau menghukum dirinya yang tak mau melakukan hal yang dianggapnya tak penting seperti memakai atribut bodoh, dan para senior yang mencoba mengancam dengan wajah galak, malah kembali diancamnya. Dengan predikat sebagai seniman jenius yang terkenal di negara Hi, membuat Sasori dengan mudah dapat melaporkan apa yang para senior lakukan kepada para siswa baru, yang dianggap termasuk dalam kasus _bully_ ataupun perusakan mental siswa. Hal seperti ini, tentu akan terus terjadi dan jika dibiarkan akan terulang seperti lingkaran setan. Ketika telah berada di bangku senior, para jenior yang dulunya ditindas dan dipermalukan akan membalaskan dendam kepada murid baru di tahun mendatang.

"Ini! Dan jangan terlalu banyak mengobrol yang tak penting, Saki." Sakura mengangguk, lalu tersenyum dan setelahnya duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sang kakak berada di pojok dekat jendela, sedang dirinya duduk di urutan ke dua dari depan.

Beberapa saat setelah bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi, para rekan kelas yang awalnya sibuk bercerita atau sebagian ada yang mengulang pelajaran, bahkan ada yang sedang menyalin PR, mendadak mendudukkan diri saat sang pengajar telah tiba di kelas. Sakura pun menutup bukunya, menatap lelaki dewasa yang selalu memakai masker yang sekarang sedang berada di depan mereka semua.

"Berdiri! Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi, Pak Hatake!" murid-murid pun kembali duduk setelah sang guru menyuruh dan menjawab salam.

Hari ini pelajaran matematika akan mengawali jam pelajaran, Sakura sekarang tengah memerhatikan dengan saksama gurunya yang menjelaskan materi di depan papan tulis. Sangat menyenangkan bagi Sakura, selama ini ia tak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan jenis-jenis orang di luar sana, namun dengan bersekolah, ia akhirnya mulai mengerti bagaimana yang dinamakan pertemanan, sahabat atau rekan kelas.

Sebelumnya, setelah kematian orang tua mereka, Sasori memutuskan kalau mereka lebih baik tidak melakukan pendidikan formal, mereka selalu menuntut ilmu dengan jalan _home schooling_ , hingga duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Awal tahun ke- 3. Karena sangat bosan dengan dunia pendidikan yang diberikan kakaknya, Sakura saat itu bertanya kepada guru pembimbing, sebaiknya jika ingin mempunyai teman, harus bagaimana? Maka sang guru menawarkan agar mereka bersekolah formal dan Sakura sangat menginginkan hal itu.

Tak semudah yang ia bayangkan untuk membujuk sang kakak, Sasori sendiri tak perlu pendidikan seperti itu karena ia sudah tamat dari jurusan seni di tempat perkuliahan bergengsi di kotanya, namun ketika Sakura meminta dan terus membujuknya, hingga menangis karena sangat ingin merasakan sekolah seperti orang normal, maka Sasori hanya bisa menarik napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura kira, dia akan bersekolah sendirian di tempat ini, namun tidak sedemikian. Ia sangat terkejut ketika kakaknya kembali mengulang kelas dengan dirinya, agar bisa menjaganya dan selalu ada di sisinya. Sakura sangat bahagia, ia selalu berjanji kepada dirinya juga, kalau akan senantiasa berada di sisi Sasori.

" _Oniichan, arigatou_. Saki senang sekali. Saki sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Sasoo _Oniichan_." Sakura berbisik sambil memeluk Sasori saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sekolah yang akan mereka tempati untuk menuntut ilmu.

.

.

.

"Sakura, ayo kita ke kantin bareng!" Ino yang duduk di belakang gadis itu, kini berjalan menuju meja Sakura dan tersenyum kepada si rambut gulali.

Masih duduk di kursinya dan membereskan peralatan tulis, Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Dengan wajah menyesal, Sakura berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"Ino- _chan_ , maaf. Tapi, _oniichan_ -ku sudah berjanji mau makan bersamaku. _Ah_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan di kanti bersama-sama saja?" Sakura menaikkan jari telunjuknya, menandakan dirinya mendapatkan ide yang bagus.

Ino dan beberapa orang yang sudah menungu di luar pun berpikir sejenak. Soalnya di kelas mereka, semua orang sudah tahu dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sasori itu termasuk lelaki yang resek dan terlalu _over protectif_ kepada adik kembarnya. Dan hal itu membuat mereka merasa jengah dan tak nyaman, karena kelakukan berlebihan Sasori. Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa Sasori begitu mengurusi Sakura hingga seperti ingin selalu berada di dekat sang gadis musim semi, padahal mereka hanya ingin makan bersama di kantin, dan Sasori selalu saja mengacaukannya.

"Soo- _chan_ , Sasoo _Oniichan_!" Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, memanggil kakaknya yang duduk di pojokan. Dan Sasori pun berdiri dari kursi, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jadi, Ino- _chan_ dan yang lainnya ingin mengajak kita makan di kantin bersama, bagaimana menurutmu, _Oniichan_?"

Sasori menatap Ino yang berdiri dengan sungkan, laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ itu sangat tak terlihat bersahabat dengan siapa pun, kecuali adik kembarnya Sakura. Dan orang-orang di dalam kelas merasa terintimidasi hanya dari tatapan mata dingin Sasori, apalagi dengan kejeniusan Sasori dan lelaki itu sendiri sangat terkenal di Konohan, menjadikan mental orang-orang terlalu ciut untuk mengkomplein apa yang selalu dilakukan Sasori, seperti terlalu posesif kepada adiknya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan _bentou_ ," ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

" _Ah_ , sayang sekali, Ino- _chan_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi kapan-kapan kita akan makan bersama, ok." Sakura berwajah menyesal dan Ino mengangguk, kemudian melambaikan tangan.

Netra Sakura yang berhiaskan _fern_ kini hanya bisa menatap kepergian teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya, lalu ia menghela napas sebagai tanda tak tega karena menolak ajakan Ino dan yang lainnya. Sementara itu, Sasori di sampingnya hanya memerhatikan, lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di bangku kosong meja Sakura.

Lengan Sasori yang lebih besar pun membawa Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya, ia lalu meletakkan bungkusan yang berisi bekal mereka ke atas meja, dan membuka ikatannya. Kain bercorak bunga sakura itu pun dilepaskan, penutup bekal ia buka dan menampilkan makanan yang tadi pagi sengaja disiapkan Sasori untuk mereka.

Tatapan Sakura masih tak fokus, ia terus saja merasa menyesal kepada teman-temannya, dan Sasori yang mendapati adik kembarnya tak bereaksi, membuat alisnya berkerut karena melihat Sakura yang tingkah aneh.

"Kau tak ingin makan bersamaku, Saki?" Sasori mengambil sumpit, dan menatap bentou yang yang sekarang tengah ia ambil isinya, tempura kesukaan sang adik.

Sakura tersentak, saat ia merasakan wangi udang goreng tepung itu menyentuh bibirnya, melihat sang kakak yang sudah memajukan tangan dan menyuapinya, membuat dirinya langsung membuka mulut, memakan tempura buatan kakaknya tadi pagi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, saat ia mengingat bahwa tadi sang kakak menanyakan sesuatu kepada dirinya.

"Tentu saja, _Oniichan_ ~" dengan gemas, Sakura mendekat kepada kakaknya dan memeluk lelaki itu kuat sambil tertawa kecil, dan membuat Sasori mengacak rambut _taffy_ adiknya itu.

"Tapi, kalau makan bersama teman-teman, bukannya menjadi lebih asyik, _Oniichan_. Aku ingin punya banyak teman, Sasoo _Oniichan_ sih sudah punya banyak teman dan sudah pernah kuliah. _Nah_ , kalau Saki tak punya banyak teman. Menyebalkan sekali." Sakura cemberut dan memakan onigiri dengan lahap, ia kelaparan sepertinya, namun mulutnya tetap ingin berkicau.

Tak menjawab penyataan Sakura, Sasori hanya tersenyum dan menoel pipi sang adik, ia lalu menggelengkan kepala dan melahap isi bekal hingga tandas, dalam benaknya selalu ada bayangan kalau suatu saat sang adik akan meninggalkannya kelak, dan jika mengingat hal itu, ia merasa sakit yang dahulu ditinggalkan orang tuanya yang sudah tiada dan hal itu terasa akan bangkit kembali, tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram dada, menibulkan rasa menyesakkan yang masih hinggap di dada.

Itu sebabnya, Sasori selalu membatasi pergaulan Sakura, adiknya yang terlampau polos dan tak terlalu mengerti mengenai bersosialisasi, gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya mengandalkan perangainya yang ramah dan ceria, keinginan yang kuat untuk memiliki teman-teman dan bercengkrama dengan banyak orang, namun adiknya sama sekali tak memikirikan kalau orang-orang itu tak sepolos Sakura, tak semurni jiwa adiknya yang selalu menganggap orang yang dijumpai itu sama, tidak sesederhanan itu. Orang-orang itu kebanyakan hanya memanfaatkannya demi keuntungan masing-masing, kepopuleran Sakura karena kecantikan dan pintar, juga merupakanan anak orang terpadang dan adik dari si seniman jenius sepertinya. Orang-orang itu tak bisa mendekati Sasoru yang bersifat teramat tak bersahabat dan dingin, itu sebabnya mereka selalu mencoba untuk menjadi teman adiknya, mencoba masuk ke lingkungan kepopuleran berasama dirinya, walau ia sama sekali tak mau peduli dengan kepopuleran itu sendiri.

"Saki, orang-orang yang selalu ingin bersamamu dan memujimu disaat kausenang, belum tentu mau melakukan hal yang sama di saat kau menderita kelak. Cukup aku yang selalu ada di sisimu, Saki. Hanya aku, satu-satunya." Sasori menyentuh wajah Sakura, gadis itu hanya menatap sedih lantai karena mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Jadi, bagaimana cara Sakura agar mendapatkan teman yang mau bersamanya dikala senang dan susah? Bagaimana cara mendapatkan sahabat?

"Tapi, walau Saki sangat-sangat suka _Oniichan_ , Saki juga ingin punya sahabat perempuan. Kalau sahabat, pasti mau bersama dikala senang dan susah."

"Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, Saki." Bel pun berbunyi, dan Sasori merapikan kotak makan yang berada di meja Sakura, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan bangku adiknya dan duduk di pojokan.

Dirinya tahu, kalau sekarang ini Sakura masih memerhatikan sosoknya yang sudah duduk dan menatap jendela, entah bagaimana ia selalu sadar kalau Sakura menatap dirinya walau ia tak melihat langsung kejadian ini, mungkin hal inilah yang dinamakan ikatan batin antara saudara kembar.

Menggigit bibinya, Sakura tak terima jika ia dikatakan berkhayal saja. Padalah sahabat itu adalah sosok yang selalu diperlukan setiap orang. Maka, ia juga menginginkan seorang gadis yang mau menjadi sahabatnya. Bahkan, di meja yang seharusnya ada dua orang yang menduduki, hanya menyisakan dirinya, karena tak ada yang mau duduk bersamanya, ia bingung kenapa para siswi seperti tak mau berteman dengannya?

Selama empat bulan ini ia selalu duduk tanpa adanya teman sebangkunya, begitu pula dengan sang kakak.

Setelah menghadapkan wajah beberapa menit ke tempat kakaknya duduk, Sakura pun menatap tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya, gadis itu lalu menghela napas, dan berdoa semoga saja akan ada seorang gadis yang mau duduk di sampingnya, atau mungkin saja akan menjadi sahabatnya kelak.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah saat hari sudah agak sore, Sakura dan Sasori memutuskan untuk berbelanja terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang, karena bahan makanan sudah menipis. Ke dua saudara itu lalu berjalan bersama, dengan Sakura yang mengumandangkan lagu dan Sasori yang tengah membawa beberapa bungkus bahan makanan. Mereka lalu membuka pintu dan langsung masuk menuju dapur, rumah besar itu kosong, karena Sasori memerintahkan para pelayan hanya datang untuk membersihkan rumah di saat mereka bersekolah, sisanya hanya ada para penjaga yang bertugas di pos dekat gerbang.

Sakura lalu membantu Sasori untuk memindahkan sayur, daging dan bumbu lainnya ke dalam kulkas, ia pun mencuci ke dua tangan dan mengambil sebotol jus, kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas.

"Ini, _Oniichan_."

" _Thanks_ , Saki."

Meletakkan cangkir di _westafel_ , Sakura pun berpamitan ke pada kakaknya.

"Saki ke kamar dulu _deh_ , Soo- _chan_. Mau mandi, panas banget." Ia lalu berlari-lari dan menaikki tangga sambil menyanyi.

Membuka pintu kamar, Sakura lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang, ia kemudian melepaskan sepatu dan bando merah yang ada di kepalanya. Tatapan Sakura mengarah ke atas asbes, menatap ukiran-ukiran bercat putih yang membentuk bunga sakura. Lelah menghampiri dirinya, ia lalu bangkit dan mendudukkan badan, kemudian mulai melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja sekolahnya hingga menyisakan dalaman yang membungkus diri.

Menuju kamar mandi, Sakura pun membuka pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya, lalu mulai memanjakan diri dengan air yang dingin dan menyegarkan. Dengan menggunakan handuk, Sakura berlari ke luar dan mendapati Sasori yang sudah membuka bajunya, lelaki berambut _dark_ _red_ itu hanya memakai celana panjang dan sama sekali tak memakai atasan.

" _Oniichan_ mau mandi juga?"

Sakura mematung, dengan handuk yang hanya menutupi sebatas dada dan pertengahan paha, ia melihat Sasori mendekat dan merasa jantungnya berdebar, lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa menit darinya itu lalu menarik bahunya dan mendekatkan wajah ke arah ceruk lehernya.

"Kau memakai sabunku lagi, Saki?"

Pejaman mata Sakura menjadi saksi kalau yang dikatakan Sasori tadi benar adanya, lelaki berperawakan lebih tinggi dan tegab dari Sakura itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Habisnya, wangi _Oniichan_ menyenangkan." Sakura cemberut dan mengatai Sasori pelit di dalam hatinya

Sasori terkekeh.

"Kosa katamu terlalu aneh," seringai masih menghiasi wajah Sasori.

"Biar saja, _wekkk_!" Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam lemari yang bentuknya seperti kamar lain dan menyimpan banyak baju mereka. Di dalam sana juga ada beberapa cermin, mulai cermin yang memanjang untuk melihat pantulan seluruh tubuh, juga cermin pada meja rias yang memiliki tiga sisi.

Gadis berambut gulali itu pun menuju ke arah laci-laci miliknya yang menyimpan pakaian dalam, ia mengambil warna ungu dan memakainya, setelah itu dengan hanya memakai dalaman, Sakura mengambil gaun santai tak bertangan merah kesukaannya. Ia langsung memasang ke tubuhnya dan melihat hasilnya di cermin yang ukurannya lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Kenapa Soo- _chan_ sangat tinggi?" Sakura berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya, saat ingin kembali melihat tubuhnya yang mungil, Sasori pun masuk ke dalam lemari ini dan menaikkan kedua alisnya karena melihat sang adik berwajah masam.

"Kau itu sudah cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan, Saki." Sasori hanya bisa menghela napas karena melihat pemandangan yang selalu sama saat Sakura bercermin, wajah gadis itu masam dan bibirnya yang _rouge_ kini mengomel sejadinya membandingkan antara tubuh Sasori dengan Sakura yang memang kelihatan mungil jika disandingkan dengan dirinya. "Sudah, pergi menonton sana, tadi sudah membeli DVD baru, bukan?"

Sakura langsung berlari dan menutup pintu lemari dengan kuat, di kamar yang luas ini, Sakura lalu mendatangi rak untuk menyimpan DVD mereka, dan mengingat di mana ia meletakkan benda yang baru saja mereka beli tadi. Setelah memeriksa cukup lama, Sakura pun menemukan kaset yang ia cari, memencet tombol _power_ pada _DVD Player_ , Sakura pun mulai duduk di atas ranjang dan menunggu film horror diputar.

"Soo Oniichan! Cepatlah, dan di mana roti bakarku tadi?"

Gadis itu masih sibuk sendiri mencari camilannya yang dilupa entah diletakkan di mana, Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari lemari pun menghampiri adiknya dengan handuk yang masih berada di kepala yang lembap. Lengan kuat lelaki itu masih menggosokkan kepalanya kepada benda putih itu agar tak berair lagi.

Menatap sang adik yang masih berusaha menemukan makanannya, ia pun menuju ke arah meja belajar dan menemukan roti bakar itu dengan mudah.

Adiknya kadang-kadang memang terlalu gampang melupakan sesuatu jika sudah terlalu antusias dengan yang lainnya. Sasori hanya menghela napas.

Duduk di sofa yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari televisi, dengan toti bakar yang menjadi hidangan peramai saat menonton film horror, menjadikan Sakura susah berkonsentrasi antara ingin makan atau menjerit ketakutan. Dan Sasori, lelaki itu hanya terkekeh kecil karena menyaksikan tingkah adiknya yang selalu kekanakan dan tak bisa diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Erza Note:**

 **Halo, chapter 1 sudah update. Masih mengisahkan tentang keseharian SasoSaku. Jadi ada yang udah bisa nebak karakter Sasori dan Sakura itu gimana? Pasti sudah pada paham, kan. Saya sudah menyelipkan karakter mereka kok heheh biar ngeh sama SasoSaku, walau masih chapter pembuka hehe.**

 **Oh, iya. Semoga kalian pada suka ya, nanti kalau bisa saya akan langsung fokus ke fanfik TOAO ini setelah fanfic yang berjudul Victim tamat, tinggal dua chapter lagi kok Victim tamat.**

 **Rasanya kalau buat fanfik yang didedikasi untuk seseorang, itu jadi gak malas ngetiknya wkwkkw ... jadi terpacu untuk fokus dan menamatkan fanfiksi.**

 **Ok deh, semoga pada suka untuk chapter 1 ini.**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **zhaErza**


	3. 2 Teman Baru

The One and Only

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

o

o

o

Chapter 2

Teman Baru

o

o

o

Pagi yang indah, suasa sangat ramai dan bisik-bisik gosip selalu terdengar, terkadang Sakura yang penasaran pun duduk di kursi teman-teman siswi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, tetapi orang-orang itu seperti tak menginginkan Sakura bergabung bersama mereka. Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan dengan tatapan tak mengerti, banyak siswi dan siswa di luar kelasnya ingin mengobrol dan ingin menjadi temannya, tetapi dibandingkan itu jika di kelas suasanya sangat berbeda. Tak terlalu banyak yang ingin mengobrol dengannya, yang mengajak ke kantin pun hanya beberapa orang dan akhirnya memasang muka marah atau sebal karena ia selalu menyangkut pautkan Sasori dalam pembicaraan.

"Oniichan," bisik Sakura, gadis itu kini berada di bangku kosong sebelah Sasori yang tengah asik membaca, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu langsung memeluk kakaknya dan merasa tak nyaman di hati, ia tak terlalu mengerti dengan hal yang dialami ini, ia sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sedari kecil.

"Ada apa, Saki? Tunggu, hei wajahmu terlihat pucat. Coba kulihat." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan kini mereka duduk dengan berhadapan, tatapan Sasori tidak salah karena wajah adiknya itu memang terlihat pucat, lengannya pun terulur dan telapak tangannya sekarang berada di dahi sang Adik, memeriksa suhu tubuh Sakura.

Mengernyitkan dahi, Sasori lantas berdiri dan membawa Sakura ke Unit Kesehatan Sekolah. Pemuda itu cukup mengerang kesal karena adiknya tidak mau digendong dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan saja. Syukurlah di dalam sana ada seorang dokter, ia pun langsung menyerukan agar Sakura diperiksa dan meminta surat izin untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana?" Sasori yang bersandar di dinding, menegakkan tubuh, kemudian berjalan mendekati dokter perempuan itu.

"Dia hanya agak lelah dan kurang asupan nutrisi. Aku sarankan sebaiknya Haruno-san beristirahat dulu sejenak dan jangan dibangungkan. Setelah bel istirahat, dirinya akan kuperbolehkan pulang. Dan satu lagi, jangan biarkan Haruno-san begadang apa pun alasannya."

Menganggukkan kepala, Sasori mengerutkan alis. Benar, beberapa malam ini mereka begadang karena Sakura ngotot ingin menguasai pelajaran sejarang yang menurut gadis itu membosankan, tetapi sangat ingin mendapat nilai yang tinggi seperti Sasori. Menghela napas, telapak tangannya pun membelai kepala sang Kembaran.

Bel berbunyi, Sasori memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura pulang. Ia mengakatnya perlahan dan tak membiarkan Sakura bangun.

Beberapa hari setelah izin sakit, Sakura dan Sasori kembali berangkat ke sekolah. Untuk sekarang ini, Sasori lebih memperhatikan asupan gizi dan aktivitas yang dilakukan adiknya itu, tidak membiarkan terlalu lelah atau larut saat belajar. Sepertinya beberapa minggu ini ia memang kecolongan, selain jadwal pameran seninya yang padat, ia juga agak jarang di rumah ketika sekolah telah usai. Beberapa kali bahkan mereka belajar besama hingga larut, kemudian Sakura memaksanya untuk menonton film terbaru yang baru saja dibeli. Kadang-kadang, Sasori merasa ia harus lebih tegas kepada Sakura.

Ada yang berbeda di saat mereka pertama kali masuk, memang mereka agak terlambat karena ban mobil sempat kempes, dan ketika masuk ke kelas untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat seseorang yang duduk di bangkunya. Ada teman sebangku, akhirnya Sakura menatap berbinar sosok itu. Gadis berambut merah kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Tentu saja Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hari ini Guru Iruka yang mengajar, dan untungnya mereka bisa masuk tanpa ada hukuman yang menanti. Di dalam hati Sakura bersyukur.

Pelajaran Geografi pun dimulai.

"Aku senang sekali melihat ada Uzumaki-san yang duduk sebangku denganku. Terimakasih banyak, semoga kita menjadi teman baik, ya."

"Ah, jangan seperti itu. Panggil saja nama kecilku, bukannya kita akan menjadi teman baik, Sakura?" matanya langsung berbinar, ia pun menganggukkan kepala, sebelum berteriak senang, Sakura sudah membekap mulutnya sendiri, bisa-bisa dia dihadiahi lemparan kapur nanti karena berisik dan berbisik-bisik di saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung.

o

o

o

"Oniichan!" dengan berlari, Sakura menarik tangan Karin dan sekarang berdiri di samping meja kakaknya yang terlihat menghela napas. Sasori sangat tahu sekarang Sakura pasti akan mengenalkan gadis yang akan dijadikan teman baiknya atau sahabat. Lihat saja nanti, gadis itu akan segera memberitahu apa yang ada di kepala merah mudanya.

"Karin-chan, ini adalah Oniichan-ku. Namanya Haruno Sasori." Sakura menarik-narik sebelah tangan Sasori, membisikkan kepada pemuda itu untuk berdiri, tetapi sepertinya si lelaki tidak menggubrisnya. Sebelah pipi Sakura pun menggembung, kemudian ia menggeram sambil mengatai kakaknya dengan sebutan tidak sopan.

Tidak ingin memancing keributan, apalagi dilihatnya jika gadis berambut merah itu mulai mengerutkan alis dan berkacak pinggang, Sasori pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan sesuai dengan keinginan adiknya tercinta.

"Haruno Sasori," ucapnya dingin atau yang lebih cocok adalah tanpa minat.

Mendengar suara tak senang Sasori lantas membuat Karin kesal.

"Uzumaki Karin, salam kenal."

"Nah, jadi karena sudah berteman, ayo kita ke kantin bersama karena tidak membawa bekal hehe. Oniichan kesiangan dan tidak sempat memasak bekal makan siang, tetapi Saki tetap sayang Oniichan, jadi tenang saja." Lengan malas Sasori langsung digandeng dan ditarik Sakura, mereka pun bersama pergi ke kantin.

Tidak banyak orang-orang yang sering melihat kembar Haruno itu keluar kelas, dan ketika hal ini terjadi, sepanjang koridor hingga kantin pun riuh seketika. Tentu saja, sebagai orang baru, Karin mulai memahami kalau ternyata teman sebangkunya adalah seorang yang populer.

"Eh, Ino-chan! Shion-chan!" Sakura melambai, tetapi ketika dua orang yang dipanggil Sakura itu menengok, mereka malah cepat-cepat pergi. Seolah tak mendengar panggilan Sakura tadi.

Mengerutkan alis, Karin menatap wajah murung Sakura, kemudian dia tersentak ketika melihat Sasori yang tersenyum tipis, tetapi terasa amat dingin. Apa itu?

"Mereka tidak dengar, ya?"

"Sudahlah, Saki. Mereka tidak akan berguna dan kau tidak akan mati jika tak bersama mereka. Yang terpenting, hanya aku dan satu-satunya bagimu." Tangan Sakura digenggam Sasori, dan mereka berjala berdua.

"Eh, tunggu Karin-chan loh, Soo-chan." Membalikkan wajah, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Karin masih sedikit terkaku, entah kenapa ia seperti menyadari aura keposesifan yang begitu terasa dari Sasori. Lelaki itu adalah kakaknya Sakura, bukan? Namun, entah kenapa Karin seperti melihat bahwa Sakura selalu diawasi. Dirinya mengingat ucapan wali kelas mereka, sesaat ketika ia berada di ruang guru, bahwa tidak ada yang tahan duduk dengan Sakura karena Sasori selalu mengintimidasi. Sedang wali kelas sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sasori tidak menyalahi peraturan sekolah dan tidak melakukan tindakan bullying.

Untuk itu, wali kelas mengatakan agar Karin tidak terlalu mengambil hati sifat Sasori yang memang selalu over protektif kepada adiknya. Mungkin, saudara kembar memang memiliki ikatan yang kuat dan kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

Mungin yang dikatakan wali kelas mereka memang benar, Sasori sendiri dari yang diberi tahu para guru yang mengajar, bukanlah murid yang badung atau suka berkelahi, peringkat tertinggi di kelas pula. Maka dari itu, Karin mungkin hanya menaruh curiga berlebih, kalau Sasori memang bukan tipe seperti yang diceritakan rekan kelasnya sebelum saudara kembar itu hadir.

o

o

o

Pulang sekolah, Karin berjalan menuju halaman bersama si kembar kembali, kemudian menunggu jemputannya. Hari ini, kakak angkatnya yang bungsulah yang menjemputnya. Kalau tahu begitu, dia pasti langsung pergi saja naik taksi sebelum mengiyakan ucapan ibu mereka. Bukannya Karin membenci kakak bungsunya, ia hanya sering sebal karena si Maniak Tomat itu selalu cari gara-gara. Sifar yang sangat berbeda dengan Itachi-nya, bagaimana bisa dua orang yang memiliki darah yang sama memiliki kepribadian terlalu berkebalikan. Namun, jika dipikir-pikir hal itu adalah nyata, contohnya saja kembar Haruno ini.

"Oh, iya. Karin-chan pulang bersama siapa? Jika tidak ada yang jemput, naik mobil kami saja, tidak masalahakan, Soo-chan?"

Sasori sama sekali tidak menjawab, kalau sudah begini Sakura tahu kakaknya tidak menyukai kehadiran orang lain di tampat pribadi mereka, termasuk di dalam mobil.

Melihat situasi yang tidak mengenakkan, Karin pun mengambil langkah.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Sakura. Aku nanti dijemput saudara angkatku, kok. Nah, itu mobilnya sudah datang."

Tiba-tiba saja, mobil sport itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka bertiga. Sosok lelaki keluar dari mobil dan menatap galak si gadis berambut kemerahan.

"Ck, cepatlah. Buka pintu mobil saja tidak bisa, dasar tak berguna." Itu adalah Sasuke, dia berjalan memutari mobil dan membuka pintunya yang bukan ditari ke belakang, malah ditarik ke atas.

"Itu karena mobilmu yang tidak normal, Baka-Suke. Ah, Sakura, Sasori, aku duluan. Bye." Karin menatap tak sangka Sasori yang sekarang meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Namun, sepertinya si gadis merah muda telah biasa dengan perlakuan itu. Kenapa Sasori memeluk protektif adiknya? Kemudian, Karin menatap Sasuke yang sekilas beberapa kali memperhatikan Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati di jalan, Karin-chan dan kakaknya Karin-chan." Sakura melambaikan tangan, dan tersenyum, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alis dan melengos pergi.

Melihat mobil itu melanju dan melewati mereka untuk keluar dari area halaman Sekolah, Sasori pun tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Karin yang terlalu dekat dengan adiknya, apalagi gadis itu juga beberapa kali seperti memikirkan sesuatu tentang dirinya atau kedekatannya dengan Sakura.

o

o

o

Bersambung

Erza Note:

HALOOOOO

Jadi, Sasuke dan Karin sudah mulai menampakkan diri nih, dan di sini Karin bakal ngajari banyak hal kepada Sakura, dia juga bakal nemuin Sakura sama Sasuke. Heheheh. Tetapi, ya kita lihat kedepannya bakal gimana hehe.

Semoga suka dan jangan lupa vote dan komen yaaa.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachi,

zhaErza.


	4. 3 Tugas Kelompok

The One and Only

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

o

o

o

Chapter 3

Tugas Kelompok

o

o

o

Mobil sport baru saja tiba di halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha, seperti biasa, seorang lelaki keluar dari sana dan berjalan malas menuju pintu kursi penumpang, membukakannya untuk gadis yang terlihat jutek saat menatapnya. Tidak memedulikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah ditolong, Uzumaki Karin pun lantas berjalan tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih terlebih dahulu.

Melihat hal itu, si pemilik mobil tak peduli, ia langsung menaiki mobilnya kembali dan menjalankannya. Ia tidak terlalu punya waktu karena harus kembali berkuliah, kalau bukan karena sang Ibu, ia pun terbilang malas untuk menjemput adik angkatnya itu.

Karin menghela napas, baru beberapa hari saja ditinggal dirinya sudah merindukan sang Terkasih, jerit dalam dada dikumandangkan, tentu saja ini lebih baik daripada berteriak betulan, bisa-bisa dari arah dapur ibunya langsung tergopoh datang dan mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti yang diduga, meski rumah ini memiliki cukup banyak pembantu rumah tangga, ibunya itu jika sudah menjelang sore seperti ini akan berkutat di dapur membuat kudapan pendamping teh.

"Ah, Sayang. Selamat datang, bagaimana harimu?" Mikoto mengelap tangannya kepada apron yang dikenakan. Mendatangi Karin yang berjalan ke arahnya karena mereka sudah sangat hafal tabiat sang Ibu.

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku sebal adalah Sasuke, Bu. Ah, dia mengomeliku tentang mobil bodohnya."

Mikoto terkekeh kecil, dan hal itu mengundang wajah Karin semakin jutek.

"Sudahlah, dia itu memang entah menurun dari siapa. Sifatnya tidak pernah berubah, mulut pedasnya itu. Ya, sudah. Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu, kemudian turun ke gazebo, Sayang."

Karin menganggukkan kepala, lantas menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Rasanya sangat berkebalikan, hidup di rumah mewah ini dan ketika bersama ibu kandungnya dulu. Dahulu, ia dan ibunya sangat miskin, hingga ketika ibunya meninggal dunia, dirinya pun sempat ditelantarkan karena tak ada keluarga yang mau menampung. sampai akhirnya harus tinggal di panti asuhan. Namun, di tempat itulah Karin menemukan hidup baru, diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha yang adalah teman ibunya dan memang tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Dan mulai hari itu, hidupnya pun berubah.

Meski hanyalah anak angkat, di keluarga ini tidak ada yang membedakannya. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang terkadang bermulut teramat pedas, tetapi nyatanya lelaki itu juga menyayanginya. Ayah dan Ibu pun teramat memanjakan seperti anak sendiri, apalagi sulung keluarga ini, memikirkannya langsung membuat Karin tersenyum. Menghela napas, monolog ketika memasuki rumah kembali diutarakan.

"Itachi kapan pulang, ya?" menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang, Karin mengambil bingkai yang ada di nakas, dan memandang foto dirinya bersama sang Terkasih, sulung Uchiha.

o

o

o

Baru saja pagi menjelang, murid-murid yang ada di kelas pun telah mengeluh tak rela, pasalnya sang Guru Jelita, Kurenai, tengah memberi mereka tugas yang cukup memberatkan, selama dua bulan mereka harus membuat suatu penelitian tentang virus dan bakteri. Satu makalah berisi lima puluh lembar lebih dengan segala keterangan lainnya. Mengingatnya saja para murid sudah mendesah pasrah.

Beliau bilang, itu untuk membantu ketika nilai ujian nanti tidak mendukung dan kelompok ditentukan oleh teman sebangku mereka. Alhasil, Sakura langsung menjerit bahagia karena akan bersama dengan Karin. Namun, berbeda dengan Sasori yang sendirian, pemuda itu menyarankan agar ikut bergabung di tim Sakura, tetapi sayangnya hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang Guru.

"Tidak, Haruno-kun, kau murid yang teramat pintar, jadi sebaiknya kau bergabung di tim Lee-kun dan Inuzuka-kun. Sedangkan, Haruno dan Uzumaki memiliki nilai yang cukup baik."

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura agak mendesah. Namun, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, Sasori yang jarang berinteraksi akan mendapatkan teman di kelas dan kadang dia berpikir kenapa kakaknya itu sangat jarang berbicara dengan rekan kelas mereka. Sakura melambaikan tangan kepada Sasori dan menunjukkan jempolnya sebagai tanda semangat.

Setelah kelas usai, para murid sibuk sendiri dengan tugas yang telah diberikan kepala mereka, termasuk Sakura dan Karin. Mereka mulai menyusun jadwa kapan dan di mana akan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Guru Kurenai. Malang bagi Lee dan Kiba yang harus berurusan dengan sulung Haruno.

Kelas telah bubar, Sasori mendatangi Sakura yang duduk di samping Karin. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasori yang telah berdiri dekat dengan si rambut gulali, memeluknya dari belakang dan mengangkat tubuh itu. Menaruh kepala Sasori pada ceruk leher Sakura hingga membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. Sementara Karin, mengertukan alis tidak mengerti. Kenapa tingkah laku mereka seperti buka kakak dan adik, lebih mirip kekasih?

"Rasanya aku tak rela, kau berjauhan denganku." Sakura tertawa lagi, dan mengelus surai kakaknya. Menyerukan agar tubuhnya diturunkan dan Sasori pun mengabulkan keinginan Sakura.

"Ahahaha jangan manja, Oniichan. Nanti Aku akan menemanimu mengerjakan tugasnya, kalau timmu setuju tentu saja. Begitupun denganku."

Sasori tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, mereka pasti setuju, Saki."

o

o

o

Hari pertama mengerjakan tugas, Sasori ikut bersama Karin dan Sakura, mengerjakan di rumah mereka tentu saja setelah berdebat cukup lama. Sangat sulit membiarkan kakak si rambut gulali untuk memberikan izin bagi Sakura agar bisa bebas pergi ke mana pun dia suka.

Mereka berada di ruang keluarga, televisi dimatikan dan mereka berada di meja bundar berkaki rendah.

"Baiklah, aku telah membawa buku yang direkomendasikan oleh Guru Kurenai. Kita akan mencatat dahulu virus dan bakteri apa saja yang ingin kita bahas, Sakura." di samping tubuh Karin, gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. Sementara itu, Sasori mengawasi mereka dari sofa, lelaki itu duduk tenang dan sesekali membaca majalah seni.

Minggu berikutnya, giliran Sakura yang datang ke rumah Karin, Sasori pun ikut bersama mereka seperti yang lelaki itu katakan, sebenarnya Karin agak keberatan dengan hal ini, tetapi melihat Sakura yang senang kakaknya menemani membuat gadis itu tak bisa menyuarakan apa yang di pikirkan.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha tidak ramai di siang hari setelah pulang sekolah, selain sang Kepala Keluarga yang sedang bekerja, Itachi si sulung sedang berada di luar negeri karena dinas, dan Sasuke sendiri sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Alhasil, yang menyapa mereka hanyalah Mikoto, wanita paruh baya itu teramat ramah hingga membuat Sakura merasa nyaman di rumah Karin.

"Ah, Nak Sakura. Kau telihat sangat manis, silakan teh dan kuenya dinikmati, ya. Begitu pula denganmu, Nak Sasori." Mikoto kemudian membiarkan teman-teman anaknya untuk belajar, tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi mereka.

Karin memperhatikan, Sasori terlebih dahulu lah yang meminum tah dan memakan kue, kemudian lelaki itu pun mengizinkan adiknya menikmati hidangan, mengerutkan alis, Karin menegur tingkah si sulung Haruno.

"Kenapa kau berlagak seperti hidangan ini diberikan racun, Sasori?" Karin sudah tidak tahan lagi, lelaki itu sangat menyebalkan walau tidak banyak berinteraksi dengannya, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka.

Mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Karin, bibir Sasori kemudian membentuk senyuman dingin.

"Aku harus memastikan semuanya, bagiku tiada yang berharga selain Sakura. Termasuk hidangan ini, tiada yang tahu, bukan?" meletakkan gelasnya, Karin nyaris menyiram lelaki itu dengan teh panas, kalau tidak berpikir tak ingin memberi kesan buruk kepada Sakura yang memang terlihat ramah dan baik hati.

"Wah, Oniichan luar biasa, bagi Saki tentu saja Oniichan yang paling berharga." Sakura memeluk Sasori karena mendengar pengakuan lelaki itu. Sementara tatapan kesal Karin tidak berubah, Sasori sendiri menatap Karin dengan dingin, kemudian mengecup ceruk leher adiknya dan tersenyum dengan sorot mata tajam.

Malam harinya Karin tidak bisa tidur, dia mondar-mandir di kamar, hingga Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk pun mengerutkan alis karena melihat tingkah adik angkatnya itu. Melemparkan hadiah kiriman Itachi yang sepertinya adalah gaun, Karin pun langsung tersadar karena merasakan bungkusan itu menghantam wajahnya.

"Sialan kau, Baka-Suke!" Karin menggeram, tetapi Sasuke malah menyeringai.

"Siapa suruh tidak dengar ketukanku dari tadi, lagi pula kau ini kenapa, Nenek Sihir?"

Pertama, Karin sedang resah sekarang, kedua kedatangan Sasuke malah membuatnya sebal, tetapi lelaki itu malah masuk dan mencari ribut dengannya. Sebelum kemudian Sasuke mendudukkan diri di kursi belajar Karin dan bertanya kenapa gadis itu terlihat khawatir dan resah sedari makan malam tadi.

Karin pun menceritakan tentang teman barunya, kembar Haruno yang sangat tidak normal menurutnya sebagai saudara kandung. Belum lagi sifat Sakura yang seperti tidak tahu dunia, terlalu polos untuk ukuran seseorang yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA. Sedangkan sang Sulung terlihat sebagai pengendali dari diri si adik. Bahkan beberapa waktu lalu Karin terkejut mengetahui fakta kalau Sakura tidur bersama Sasori selama ini.

Alis Sasuke mengerut, ia tahu di dunia ini ada masalah seperti yang dihadapi Karin. Terjebak cinta terlarang antar saudara, kemungkinan menurutnya. Namun, melihat kelakukan dari saudara kembar itu sendiri, Sakura dan Sasori, dirinya berpikir selama ini Sasori sengaja menjauhkan adiknya dari sekitar agar Sakura berkepribadian penurut dan bergantung kepada sulung Haruno.

"Jadi, menurutmu, Sasori lah yang sengaja membuat Sakura terikat."

"Kau berbicara seperti ini karena sudah yakin?"

Karin kembali mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau mengingatkan, bagimana dia memperlakukan Sakura ketika kau menjemputku dan kau menatapnya beberapa kali? Dia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik coba tanyakan langsung, pertemukan saja denganku, kita lihat apakah dia bisa tertarik dengan lelaki lain selain kakaknya?"

Mendesah, sebenarnya Karin tidak menyetujui ide Sasuke, pertama kakak angkatnya itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan karena sedang fokus berkuliah, kedua dia juga tidak menyukai gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Kau yakin, tetapi itu bisa menyakiti Sakura? Dan lagi, memangnya kau bisa melakukannya? Kau itu terindentifikasi Gay dan Incest." Menyeringai, Karin menatap mengejek Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu terdiam kaku, dingin dan berekspersi mengerikan.

"Apa maksudmu, Nenek Sihir?" suaranya pelan dan berbahaya.

Cekikikan, Karin berdiri.

"Tiada yang lebih memuja Itachi selain kau, sayangnya dia itu normal dan pacarku. Kau adik yang menyedihkan, Baka-Suke." Melarikan diri, Karin cepat-cepat turun dari tangga dan menghampiri ibunya. Sementara Sasuke mulai berteriak memanggil nama gadis berembut merah menyebalkan itu.

Menyisir rambut depannya dengan jari tangan, Sasuke menggeram karena harga dirinya dilecehkan Karin.

"Dia apa tidak sadar kalau Itachi itu sudah seperti pedofil, berkencan dengan perempuan yang masih duduk di kelas satu SMA. Bodohnya."

Sakura berada di kamarnya sedang tiduran di sofa, wajahnya merengut dan di sampingnya ada Sasori yang masih memegang secangkir susu yang harus diminum Sakura. Gadis itu terlalu membenci susu, sudah cukup lama dia tidak meminumnya lagi, tetapi karena kelelahan disebabkan aktivitas yang semakin padat, Sakura mendapat teguran kembali agar lebih menjaga pola makan dan nutrisi. Salah satunya harus menambah nutrisi dengan susu.

"Oniichan, wakilkan Saki saja." Sakura merengek, menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan tidur telungkup.

Di sampingnya Sasori terkekeh, membayangkan kalau bisa melakukan hal ini agar Sakura lebih sehat, maka dia akan melakukan apa pun. Seperti mengerjakan pr adiknya, tetapi gadis itu tidak mengizinkan tentu saja. Dan di dalam hal ini, Sakura melakukannya.

"Ayo minum, nanti keburu dingin, Saki."

Gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian melebarkan mata ketika melihat ponselnya ordering dan melihat nama Karin tertulis di sana.

"Siapa? Jangan lupa hidupkan spiker, Saki." Sasori melirik, wajahnya dingin karena tidak biasanya Sakura menerima panggilan di malam hari.

Menganggukkan kepala, Sakura pun menjawab telepon dan menekan tombol spiker.

"Halo, Karin-chan. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

o

o

o

Bersabung

o

o

o

HALOOOO.

Sekarang sudah agak jelas ya keknya, hehheheh. Chapter ini masih membahas tentang hubungan SasoSaku dan SasuKarin. Terus, seperti yang dijelasin Karin, dia curiga Sakura itu dikendalikan kakaknya dan Sasori sengaja mejauhkan Sakura dengan dunia. Terlihat Sakura terlalu polos dan serba nurut sama Sasori. Terus, yang dibilang Karin juga bener ya tentang Sasuke yang memuja Itachi, tetapi tentu saja dia gak Gay dan Incest sama Itachi hahahahah. Cuma ya, terlalu mendewakan Itachi dan sayang banget sama kakaknya itu.

Ok, chapter depan Karin mulai nanya tentang cinta menurut Sakura, dan Itachi akan hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Kyaaaaa.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachi,

zhaErza.


	5. 4 Mencintai Seorang Lelaki

The One and Only

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

Mencintai Seorang Lelaki

Hari ini adalah senin pagi, walau sudah lebih akrab dengan Sakura, Karin masih tidak bisa mengobrol berdua secara serius. Lelaki itu selalu mengacaukan kesempatan yang baru didapatnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang direncanakan Sasuke dan dirinya. Kemudian, ia mengingat sesuatu, Sasori tidak akan bisa masuk dan mengikuti mereka sampai ke toilet perempuan, bukan? Tentu saja, itulah saat yang tepat.

Melihat si kembar yang baru melewati koridor, dengan teriakan sana-sini dan jeritan nama mereka, di sanalah Karin menghampiri Sakura. Mereka berjalan bersama, dirinya lalu menarik Sakura agar mau ikut dengannya, sebelum Sasori juga menggenggam telapak tangan si gadis.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Uzumaki?" wajah Sasori teramat dingin, sorot matanya menusuk sekaligus membekukan.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya ke toilet, wajahnya terlihat agak bermiyak, sekaligus membereskan urusan para gadis."

Alis Sasori mengerut, memang wajah Sakura terlihat agak berminyak, tak membiarkan Sakura lepas darinya, Sasori pun menarik pelan hingga si adik berhadapan dengan dirinya.

Mengambil sapu tangan, ia membersihkan minyak tipis yang ada di dahi dan hidung.

"Apa maksudmu membereskan urusan para gadis? Saki, apa kau sedang mestruasi?" jelas Karin melotot karena mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Gila, lelaki itu bahkan menanyakan hal tabu yang akan membuat malu bagi perempuan, jika ditanyakan atau diceritakan kepada laki-laki. Namun, Sakura berwajah biasa saja dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku ingin mencuci muka, Soo-chan. Tidak apa 'kan?" terdiam sejenak, Sasori mengangguk karena tak bisa menolak keinginan Sakura.

Dirinya hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor, memandang Sakura dan Karin yang bergandengan tangan dan perlahan menjauh dari dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja, punggung Sasori tersenggol seorang gadis karena melewatinya dengan agak terburu. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut kemudian meminta maaf, sementara Sasori menolehkan wajahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah ketika berjalan, Nona. Jika tidak ... aku akan mencongkel matamu dengan jari-jariku ini." Tubuh gadis itu bergetar seketika, sorot mata Sasori teramat dingin, tetapi bibirnya mengumbar senyuman lebar.

"Ma-maafkan aku, a-aku tidak akan me-mengulanginya," gadis itu lalu membungkuk dan berlari pergi. Orang-orang sekitar tidak terlalu mendengar percakapan mereka, sehingga tidak ada yang ambil peduli dan tetap meneriaki Sasori.

Mengerutkan alis, Sasori pun kembali melangkah dan menuju kelasnya.

Di dalam toilet, Sakura telah selesai membasuk wajah, rasanya menjadi lebih segar. Entah kenapa berminyak seperti ini, mungkin karena matahari yang cukup terik di pagi hari. Di sampingnya ada Karin, dan mereka tersenyum bersama. Memulai aksinya, Karin pun bertanya kepada gadis di sampingnya.

"Sakura, apa kau memiliki sosok lelaki yang kau cintai?"

Sakura yang baru selesai mengelap wajahnya pun memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti, kemudian mengangguk dengan antusias. Tentu saja dia memilikinya.

"Iya, aku mencintai Oniichan-ku," Karin kembali tersenyum, melihat betapa Sakura menyayangi kakaknya, mungkin gadis itu juga tidak terlalu mengetahui apa yang dia maksud dengan cinta kepada lelaki.

"Wah, itu bagus sekali, aku juga mencintai kakak-kakakku, begitu pula dengan Ayah dan Ibu." Binar di mata Sakura memadam seketika, gadis itu menundukkan kepala.

"Aku juga ingin punya Ayah dan Ibu, tetapi kata Oniichan, cukup dirinya seorang sekarang. Aku tidak ingat suara mereka, bahkan wajah mereka."

"Apa tidak ada fotonya?"

Gelengan kepala menandakan bahwa yang ditanya Karin kepada Sakura tidak dimiliki keluarga mereka, kalau dipikir-pikir sewaktu ia ke rumah Sakura, memang tidak ada foto orang tua mereka yang dipajang. Padahal, melihat sekilas pun tahu kalau keluarga Haruno teramat kaya, jadi tidak mungkin tak sanggup hanya sekadar memasng foto keluarga.

"Ah, mengenai lelaki yang kau cinta, itu kan kakakmu. Bagaimana dengan kekasih, Sakura?"

Bola mata gadis itu membesar, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Karin. Namun, sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum teramat lebar lagi.

"Oniichan-ku adalah kekasih dan suamiku kelak." Mendengarkan hal, itu Karin langsung terngaga sebentar, kemudian ia pun tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sakura, Karin yang memiliki tinggi lebih daripada Sakura cukup mudah melakukan hal itu.

"Sakura, kau tahu Hinata?" kepala gadis itu mengangguk. "Hinata dan Neji adalah kakak dan adik, mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi, tetapi Hinata berpacaran dengan lelaki yang bukan kakaknya."

"Kenapa begitu? Seharusnya Hinata-chan berpacaran dengan Neji, oniisan-nya juga."

Entah apa yang telah dikatakan dan didoktrin Sasori, Sakura benar-benar teramat jauh dari dunia dan pergaulan, hingga gadis itu tidak mengetahui norma-norma masyarakat dan yang pantas dan tidak pantas.

"Kalau kau mau tahu alasannya, kakakku dan pacarnya Hinata berteman, kau mau bertemu mereka dan kau bisa menanyakan langsung kepada mereka. bagaimana?"

"Ah, itu ide yang sangat bagus, aku harus tanya Oniichan dulu, Karin-chan."

Karin tersenyum kembali, tepatnya menyeringai ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, jangan beritahu Sasori, ini adalah rahasia antar sesama sahabat. Bagaimana?"

Gadis itu melompat dan langsung memeluk Karin, anggukan kepala terasa saat Sakura berbicara dan menyetujui apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tentu saja Sakura senang, ia belum pernah memiliki sahabat dan sekarang Karin telah resmi menjadi sahabatnya. Orang yang terdekat selain Sasori dan bisa diajak untuk berbagi kisah. Benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat membahagian dan luar biasa untuknya.

"Karin-chan, apa persahabatan kita juga dirahasiakan kepada oniichan-ku?" gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya jadi tidak akan tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasori nanti.

Karin menganggukkan kepala, kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dari toilet.

"Sepertinya, Sasori lebih suka kita tidak menggumbar ini. Dia terlihat selalu khawati kepadamu, mengenal hal baru, pasti itu akan mengkhawatirkannya, bukan?"

"Karin-chan, benar. Aku tak ingin Soo-chan selalu khawatir, dia sering kelelahan karena aku. Kasihan sekali."

o

o

o

Masalah lainnya adalah tidak mudah bagi Karin untuk membawa Sakura sendiri tanpa adanya Sasori. Lelaki itu benar-benar menjaga adiknya dengan begitu ketat, bergaul dengan siapa, bebicara dengan siapa, bahkan belajar dengan siapa. Hingga suatu hari, Karin tidak hadir karena sedang sakit, mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Sakura khawatir bukan main. Sahabatnya itu memang sempat menghubungi bahwa dirinya tidak akan masuk.

Memujuk Sasori, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Siang hari setelah pulang sekolah, setelah membeli beberapa buah tangan untuk orang yang akan dijenguk, mereka pun sampai.

Saat berada di depan pintu, Sakura dan Sasori dipersilakan masuk oleh pelayan, mengatakan bahwa Karin sedang berada di kamar dan sedang istirahat.

"Sebaiknya kita menitipkan bingkisannya dan pulang, Saki. Uzumaki sedang tidak bisa diganggu, dan dia butuh istirahat."

Mengerutkan alis, Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan menunjukkan voice mail Karin, yang menyerukan agar Sakura dan Sasori masuk saja langsung ke kamarnya.

"Tidak apa, ayo. Karin-chan menunggu kita, Soo-chan." Lelaki itu terlihat menghela napas, kemudian menggerakkan kakiknya dan naik tangga menuju kamar Karin.

Di dalam sana, ada Mikoto yang baru selesai menyuapi Karin bubur, wajah gadis itu memberenggut dan terlihat tak senang, tetapi Mikoto malah ceria, dan menyambut kedatangan Sakura beserta kembarannya.

"Sini, Nak. Kalau gitu Tante keluar dulu, ya."

"Terimakasih, Tante."

Sakura menyerahkan roti panggang kesukaan Karin, dan mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal, Sasori yang duduk di bangku meja belajar si pemilik kamar hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan interaksi adiknya itu dengan teman sebangku. Tidak tahu entah sejak kapan dua orang gadis ini menjadi begitu dekat, alisnya mengerut karena Sakura pun sudah tidak terlalu banyak bercerita kepadanya belakang ini.

Apa yang telah ia lewatkan, dan kenapa Sakura menjadi lebih akrab dengan orang lain.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka, seorang lelaki bersetelan dan teramat rapi langsung masuk dan ketika menyadarinya, si pemilik kamar langsung histeris.

"ITACHIIII!" Karin mengangkat tangannya dan bukan untuk memeluk lelaki itu, malah memukulu dada dan mejambak rambut panjang terkucir rendah tersebut.

"Aw, hei, tenanglah. Baru kutinggal dua minggu saja sudah langsung sakit?"

Melihat ada dua orang tidak dikenal, Itachi pun menangkap kedua tangan Karin dan melepaskannya perlahan dari pakaiannya yang dicengkeram. Lelaki itu lalu berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Tersenyum, lalu memperkenalkan diri. Di sampingnya, Karin pun memperkenalkan Sakura dan Sasori, mereka saling mengangguk sopan. Dan sekarang Karin memamerkan bahwa Itachi adalah pacarnya.

"Bukannya, Itachi-nii adalah kakaknya Karin?" kedua alis itachi naik, sedikit tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Sakura dan kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ah, tenang saja, Sakura. Dari awal aku dan Karin bukanlah keluarga kandung, jadi Karin adalah anak dari teman ibuku, orang tuanya meninggal ketika masih kecil sekali. Namun, sebelum kepergian Nyonya Uzumaki, beliau menginginkan agar aku kelak dinikahkan dengan Karin. Karena gadis ini tidak sabaran, untuk sekarang kami berpacaran saja."

Karin tersenyum, Itachi yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjawab dengan sangat baik.

"Benar, Sakura. Aku berpacaran dengan Itachi karena dia bukan kakak kandungku, kalau dia kakak kandungku, itu sangat tidak mungkin dan berbahaya kelak."

Mendengar hal itu, baik Sakura maupun Sasori menganggapi dengan ekspresi berbeda. Sakura terkejut, sedangkan Sasori berdiri dari kursinya. Menyerukan kepada sang Adik agar mereka lekas kembali ke rumah. Namun, kali ini Sakura tidak mau mengikuti keinginan sepihak Sasori. Dirinya masih nyaman berada di sini dan ingin bercerita banyak hal kepada Karin dan kakak angkat gadis itu.

Menengahi, Itachi pun memengang pucuk kepala merah muda itu, mencoba menghibur wajah yang bersedih. Mengatakan sebaiknya sang gadis mengikuti hal yang disarankan kakaknya karena memang benar bahwa hari sudah mulai sore dan mereka terlalu lama menjenguk Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa ke sini kapan pun kau ingin, Sakura. Kalau mau juga bisa menginap, tetapi tidak sekarang karena Karin sedang sakit dan aku khawatir kau akan tertular nantinya."

"Bolehkan?" Sakura menggenggam tangan Itachi, teramat senang sekarang. Ternyata mempunyai banyak kenalan itu memang mengasyikan.

"Tentu saja, nanti kita bisa mengobrol lagi, tetapi sekarang pulanglah. Lihatlah, sepertinya kakakmu itu sedang lelah." Menolehkan wajah, Sakura menatap wajah Sasori di sampingnya, kemudian dia langsung memeluk kakaknya itu dan meminta maaf sambil mencium pipi.

Sekarang, mereka pun berpamit diri, ketika Sasori dan Sakura telah keluar dari kamar Karin, Itachi langsung mengubah raut wajahnya, dari santai dan terlihat ramah, menjadi penuh selidik dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gadis itu, tak paham dengan hubungan keluarga 'kah?" Karin melebarkan matanya, dalam sekali perjumpaan saja, lelaki itu bisa menebak apa yang tengah menjadi permasalahan dari Sakura dan Sasori. "Dan yang mengendalikan adalah kakaknya, eh?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau, Itachi?"

Tersenyum, Itachi hanya mengelus kepala Karin dan menyerukan agar gadis itu beristirahat.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Haruno Sasori, dia tak wajar. Aku telah mendengar banyak rumor tentang dirinya, yang jenius dan berbakat dalam seni. Namun, tak banyak yang tahu dia juga berbahaya."

o

o

o

Bersambung

o

o

o

Halooo gimana chapter ini hihi. Pelisss jangan negative thinking sama Saso huhuhuhu. Dia itu kakak yang unyu dan bertanggung jawab.

Oh ya, untuk pair aku konsisten kok di SasoSaku, dan karena ini tema dark jadi ya nikmatilah hahahaha.

Ok, salam sayang dari zhaErza istrinya Itachikoi.


	6. 5 Kabuto dan Shizune

The One and Only

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Kabuto dan Shizune

o

o

o

o

o

Malam hari, Sasori duduk termenung di sofa, sedangkan Sakura sedang tertidur setelah mereka belajar bersama. Gadis itu terlihat lelah karena sampai sore terus beraktivitas, ia menghela napas dengan mata yang sejak tadi terpejam, setelahnya tiba-tiba senyuman terlihat di wajah dan disusul dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka. Tangannya mengepal, baru mengetahui keluarga Uchiha yang dia datangi tadi adalah keluarga dari Uchiha Itachi. Laki-laki jenius yang juga sering bekerja sama dengannya di pameran. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang arsitek terkenal dan memiliki beberapa perusahannya sendiri, yang kadang ia minta untuk merancang museum dan gedung pameran yang ingin ia bangun.

Dan berani sekali mereka mengatakan hal itu di depan Sakura, tidak bisa ditolelir. Menghirup napas, lantas ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ranjang untuk elihat Sakura yang terlelap, kemudian membelai surainya. Ia perlahan masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk adiknya itu dari belakang, memejamkan mata dan mencoba bermimpi indah.

Tersentak, ternyata pagi telah menjelang. Sasori mengedipkan mata dan mengerutkan alis ketika tak menemukan adiknya di ranjang. Memeriksa suhu bantal, dingin yang didapat dan menandakan bahwa Sakura sudah cukup lama terbangun dari tidur. Matanya melirik jam di nakas, pukul tujuh pagi. Seharusnya mereka sudah berangkat ke sekolah, dan para pelayan pasti sudah datang sekarang.

Seperti yang diduga, setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sasori berjalan cepat karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah dapur. Ia pun memeriksa dan menemukan Sakura yang menangis karena melihat salah seorang pelayannya terluka, beberapa orang mulai datang dan dirinya pun menelepon ambulan untuk membawa Ayame yang sekarang tengah menangis histeris. Jarinya terpotong, dan di sana terlihat Sakura pun sama syoknya.

"Saki! Kau tak apa? Tolong kalian urus Ayame, dan yang lainnya bereskan kekacauan ini, aku sudah menelepon ambulan dan mereka akan segera sampai, untuk pertolongan pertama, hentikan pendarahannya." Sasori membawa Sakura ke ruang keluarga untuk menenangkan gadis itu, ia memanggil kepala pelayan agar membereskan dapur.

Gadis di dalam pelukannya masih bergetar, matanya tak fokus.

"Saki ingin membuat sarapan untuk Oniichan, tetapi Ayame-nee, hiks."

"Ya, sudah. Tidak apa-apa, nanti Oniichan akan mengurusnya, dia sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau membersihkan tubuhmu, Saki." Dirinya melihat noda darah yang tercecer di leher dan pakaian Sakura. Membantu Sakura berdiri, dirinya membimbing sang Adik untuk membersihkan diri.

Seorang pelayan baru saja masuk ke kamar, Sasori menyerukan agar Tsumugi meletakkan teh hangat dan sarapan di atas meja. Untung saja, sekarang Sakura sudah lebih tenang. Mendekati adiknya yang duduk dan tengah mengeringkan rambut, ia lalu mengambil alih handuk tersebut dan membantunya. Dari dalam lemari yang berbentuk ruangan, Sasori mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambut Sakura.

"Teh terlebih dahulu yang diminum, Saki." Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala. "Hirup wanginya agar membuatmu tenang."

"Terimakasih, Oniichan, ini sudah lebih baik."

Tersenyum, Sasori membelai kepala adiknya.

"Hari ini sebaiknya kamu di rumah bersama Kabuto dan Shizune, aku akan ke pameran karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diurus, mengerti. Kamu harus bersikap baik dan jangan lagi pergi ke dapur, Saki. Kalau mau membuat sesuatu, suruh Shizune karena dia bisa diandalkan seperti biasa."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala, walau terlihat ragu, tetapi akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Boleh mengundang Karin-chan?"

Bel berbunyi, itu adalah Kabuto dan Shizune, pasangan suami-istri yang akan selalu menjaga Sakura jika dirinya harus keluar rumah karena pekerjaan. Sasori mengambil ponselnya, kemudian membuka pintu melalui digit angka yang dipencet di layar ponsel. Pintu pun terbuka dan masuklah kedua pasangan suami-istri itu.

Tersenyum ramah, Kabuto dan Shizuke menyapa kedua orang yang adalah anak dari majikannya.

"Jadi, boleh 'kan, Oniichan. Ayolahhh!" tidak biasanya, Kabuto mengerutkan alis karena melihat Sakura mendesak Sasori.

Menengahi, Kabuto pun tertawa dan bertanya.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini, Sakura?"

"Oniichan tidak mau mengizinkan, Saki harus mengerjakan tugas dengan Karin-chan. Tidak masalah 'kan kalau diundang ke sini. Lagian, Karin-chan sudah beberapa kali datang."

Mengangguk-angguk, Kabuto pun mengingat kalau Sakura pernah membahas teman barunya. Entah kenapa gadis itu bisa dekat dengan seseorang, padahal biasanya Sasori akan berbuat sesuatu agar gadis itu tak terlalu dekat dengan seseorang.

"Aku sih terserah Sasori," berucap demikian, Shizune tidak mau ambil risiko, terserah pada si sulung saja.

"Ayolah, Oniichan." Sakura masih berusaha memujuk kakaknya itu, memukul pelan bahu sang lelaki, tetapi tidak juga mendapatkan respons.

Menghela napas, sekarang ia sudah terlambat.

"Jangan membuat Kabuto dan Shizune repot, Saki. Jika ada aku tak masalah, tetapi sekarang mereka yang menjagamu." Berdiri, Sasori pun mulai merapikan setelannya, ia mengecup dahi sang Adik dan berpamit kepada kedua orang yang akan menjaga adiknya itu.

Untuk saat ini, yang pertama harus ia lakukan adalah pergi ke rumah sakit dan mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

o

o

o

Berada di ruang makan saat sedang santap siang, membuat Sakura bosan bukan main. Dirinya berpikir apa salahnya jika mengundang Karin ke rumahnya ini di saat Sasori tidak ada, lagi pula kan sekarang juga ada Kabuto dan Shizune yang menjaganya. Menghela napas, ia harus membicarakan ini lagi agar bisa bertemu dengan Karin untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Kabuto terlihat telah selesai menyantap makan siangnya, mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat Sakura tak terlalu berselera makan, jika begini gadis itu bisa-bisa sakit lagi.

"Kenapa melamun, Sakura?" Shizune menyuarakan apa yang juga dipikirkan suaminya.

Kembali menghela napas, gadis itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayolah, izinkan Saki bertemu Karin-chan, kami harus mengerjakan tugas. Kasihan Karin-chan pasti menunggu di rumahnya nanti."

"Sasori tidak akan mengizinkan kamu sembarangan pergi, Sakura. Lagi pula, habiskan dulu makan siangmu, bahkan kau tak menyentuhnya setengahnya." Mengerutkan alis dan cemberut, Sakura sama sekali tak menyentuh piringnya lagi.

"Tidak mau makan," tandas Sakura.

Gadis ini memang lebih sulit dikendalikan jika moodnya sedang jelek dan berjauhan dari Sasori. Belum lagi, perkara serperti ini baru pertama kali dihadapi Kabuto dan Shizune. Si wanita mendekati Sakura dan mengelus kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan.

Wajah Sakura terlihat tak biasa, seberkas emosi menguasi mimiknya itu, tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum ketika mendengar Shizune kembali memujuknya untuk menghabiskan makanan.

Sakura menengadahkan kepala dan menatap wajah Shizune.

"Shizune-san jangan nakal, Oniichan tidak suka jika Saki dipaksa," gumanan Sakura terdengar, sebelah tangan Shizune langsung ditarik Kabuto. Piring pecah dan menyebabkan lantai penuh dengan beling.

"Baiklah, Saki boleh voice call dengan Karin, bilang kepadanya agar berkunjung ke sini, ok." Kabuto tersenyum, dan membuat raut wajah Sakura jadi berbinar.

"Nanti, kalau Karin-chan datang, akan kumasakan kue yang enak, Sakura." gadis itu berdiri dan melompat memeluk Shizune, untung saja kaca-kaca hanya terinjak oleh sepatu Sakura yang memiliki sedikit tubit.

Menghela napas, Shizune menatap suaminya dan lelaki itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Namun, Sakura harus habisakan makanannya, ya. Agar bisa kelihatan sehat dan semangat, Sasori dan Karin-chan pasti tak suka kalau tahu Sakura tak menghabiskan makan siang." Menganggukkan kepala, Sakura pun pindak ke tempat duduk yang bersih, dan Shizune kembali mengambilkan makan siang untuk gadis itu.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka memutuskan menunggu Karin di ruang keluarga, Sakura baru saja selesai menutup teleponnya dan gadis itu mulai membaca buku-buku yang sudah mereka kumpulkan. Sedangkan Kabuto sedang menggunakan ponsel untuk bertukar pesan dengan Sasori memberitahu kepada lelaki itu bahwa mereka mengizinkan Karin datang untuk menghibur Sakura yang sejak tadi moodnya buruk.

Di dalam pamerannya, setelah selesai meresmikan sebuah gedung galeri khusus patung lilin, Sasori pun menghela napas. Banyak lagi yang harus diurus, dan Sakura yang moodnya buruk tidak akan mudah ditenangkan. Apalagi semenjak Karin masuk di dalam lingkup mereka, Sakura mulai sulit dikendalikan.

Belum lagi permasalahan Ayame, gadis itu memang pelayan baru dan dengan bodohnya melanggar aturan yang telah ia jelaskan semenjak bekerja di rumah. Padahal sudah ia katakan kalau Sakura tidak boleh membantu mereka, berinteraksi sekadarnya saja sebagai tuan rumah dan pelayan, tetapi gadis itu malah menawarkan Sakura untuk membantunya memasak sarapan.

Memejamkan mata, ia pun berjalan dan mengambil laptopnya yang ada di ruangan. Sebelum acara kembali dimulai, ia harus melihat Sakura dan apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan bersama Karin. Sepertinya, ia harus menemui Karin dan melarang gadis itu untuk dekat dengan Sakura.

o

o

o

Seperti yang dikatakan bungsu Haruno, Karin pun datang beberapa saat kemudian bersama dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya karena mengetahu Sasori sedang tidak ada di rumah, gadis ini pun mulai melancarkan serangannya. Setelah turun dari mobil dan menuju pintu masuk, Sasuke dan Karin menemukan seorang wanita yang menyapa mereka dan mempersilakan masuk.

Mereka menuju ruang keluarga yang di sana sudah ada Sakura, duduk di meja rendah, kemudian seorang lelaki asing yang belum pernah dijumpainya.

Terlonjak, Sakura pun menyerukan nama gadis berambut merah dan membuat Karin tesenyum. Mereka duduk di dekat sang Gadis setelah memberi hormat kepada kedua orang yang tidak dikenal. Tidak seperti Sasori, Kabuto dan Shizune tidaklah terlalu ketat, walau tentu saja mereka tetap mengawasi si gadis musim semi dan siapa saja yang bergaul dengannya jika tidak ada Sasori.

"Oh, ya, Sakura. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu, bukan? Dia ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kakak angkatku dan yang bungsu di Uchiha." Karin mulai menjelaskan dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Wah, salam kenal, Sasuke-nii. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, ya."

"Tentu saja, Sakura."

Kabuto yang duduk sejak tadi pun mengerutkan alis, berpikir laki-laki ini bukanlah rekan kerja kelompok Sakura dan hanyalah kakak angkat dari sang gadis?

"Sebentar, Nona. Jadi, Uchiha-san ini bukanlah rekan tugas kelompok kalian?" mencoba mencari kejelasan, Kabuto pun bersuara dan dia melihat Sakura yang mengangguk.

"Saya ke sini untuk menemani Karin yang adalah adik perempuan kami satu-satunya," ucapan itu terhenti, kemudian dia tersenyum dan kembali berbicara, "tidaklah baik, bukan? Meninggalkan adik perempuan satu-satunya tanpa pengawasan," sambungnya dengan suara teramat tenang, Sasuke lalu menatap Shizune dan berterimakasih ketika telah dihidangkan teh.

Dari samping, Sakura pun mengomentari.

"Iya, itu benar sekali, Sasuke-nii. Sasuke-nii harus lebih sering menemani Karin-chan, tidak baik jika adik perempuan berjalan-jalan sendirian."

Menganggukkan kepala, Sasuke tersenyum. Sementara itu, Kabuto masih mengerutkan alis karena merasa Sasuke adalah sosok yang patut mereka garis bawahi.

Laki-laki ini sengaja, ya.

o

o

o

o

o

Besambung

Oh ya, emang sengaja ya Saku dibuat polos karena ada alasan hehe.

dan maafkan typo karena Erza gak bisa edit huhu.

Halooo ... karena Erza agak bosan, mungkin nanti Erza ubah jadwal update ff ini ya heheheh. Baru Erza ketik sampe chapter sembilan sihh.

Nah, Nah, mungkin ada yang bisa nebak sebenarnya Sakura kenapa?

Hihihi, di nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan dijelasin Sakura kenapa dan Sasori juga hehehe.

Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

zhaErza.


	7. 6 Empat Mata

**The One and Only**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **6**

 **Empat Mata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walau telah berada di rumah sang Haruno tanpa keberadaan Sasori, nyatanya bagi mereka tak mudah untuk menjalankan rencana. Di tempat ini, mereka selalu saja diawasi oleh dua orang yang duduk tak jauh dari meraka. Terkadang memang Shizune ke dapur untuk menambah camilan atau teh, tetapi Kabuto nyaris tak bergerak dari ruangan ini dan matanya juga sesekali menatap apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Sasuke yang mulai bosan pun mengeluarkan ponsel, kemudian memberikan sesuatu kepada gadis itu.

Sakura menerima uluran ponsel Sasuke dari meja, gadis itu menatap tak mengerti, setelahnya ia melihat _id_ sang lelaki. 'SuperTomato', itu adalah _id_ dari aplikasi chat yang diberikan Sasuke. Melihat kebingungan Sakura, dirinya pun tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak keberatan?" gadis itu menganggukkan kepala dan menggeser ponsel Sasuke kembali. Diambilnya ponse yang ia punya, kemudian ia koneksikan ponselnya dengan WIFE rumah. Membuka aplikasi chat dan langsung meng- _add id_ dari Sasuke tadi.

Gambar yang tertampil adalah sebuah tomat segar, nama lelaki itu pun tak dirubah dan tetap Super Tomato. Tidak ada keterangan atau foto-foto seperti aplikasi lainnya. Kosong dan tak terlihat menarik selain nama yang unik dan gambar sebuah tomat super besar dan merah. Sakura tertawa kecil dan menaruh ponselnya kembali di dekatnya.

Ketika menjelang sore, Sasuke dan Karin pun berpamit diri. Tidak lupa Sakura memberikan Karin sebuah pelukan, yang mengantar kali ini adalah Kabuto karena Shizune sedang membereskan ruangan yang dipakai tadi.

Di dalam mobil, Karin mengeluh karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup mata.

"Aku sudah memberikan _id chat_ ku kepadanya, tenanglah ini tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

Menengakkan punggung, Karin langsung menatap Sasuke, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kapan lelaki itu memberikan _id chat_ kepada Sakura.

"Syukurlah. Oh, ya. Kapan Naruto datang, Sasuke? Aku pernah menceritakan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata, sepertinya Sakura tertarik ingin berjumpa dengan lelaki itu, mungkin Hinata juga. Mengingat di kelas sangat jarang berbicara karena ada Sasori dan Hinata pun teramat pemalu."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, Naruto itu sudah seperti pencuri saja, datang tak diundang dan pulang tak diantar. Lelaki itu bahkan sekarang agak jarang ke kampus karena Ayahnya sedang melakukan projek penting untuk perusahaan, dan sebagai anak tertua, Naruto harus ikut andil.

"Tenanglah, dia tak akan tahan kalau tidak mengacaukan rumah, apalagi masakan ibu sangat dia suka."

Karin ingat, Naruto yang sejak kecil tak punya ibu selalu memaksa Mikoto untuk menjadi ibu angkatnya juga, membuat Itachi dan khususnya Sasuke langsung mendelik tak mengizinkan. Bagaimanapun, Mikoto tak bisa mereka bagi dengan Naruto yang selalu cari ulah dan membuat rumah selalu ribut. Dirinya terkekeh kecil karena mengingat tingkah Naruto.

.

.

.

Pelajaran renang di sekolah adalah yang paling tak disukai Sasori, dia tak akan sudi bertelanjang dada karena harus melakukan pratek olah raga itu. Sementara Sakura awalnya tak diizinkan, tetapi karena Sakura tak sejenius Sasori yang bisa saja menutupi nilainya jika ada satu yang tak sempurna, akhirnya pun ia mengikuti penjelasan guru.

Mengawasi adiknya, Sasori berdiri sambil menyandar di dinding.

Ia melihat Karin, dan beberapa rekan kelas yang namanya tak diingat sedang beradu kecepatan renang sesuai perintah sang Guru. Pelajaran ini dibimbing oleh dua orang guru, sesuai kelamin, guru perempuan untuk para siswi dan guru laki-laki untuk para siswa.

Menghela napas, Sasori mendatangi adiknya dan memberikan gadis itu handuk. Sakura tertawa, dia baru saja menjadi juara ketiga dan itu tidaklah buruk.

"Karin-chan terlalu cepat, tetapi tidak apa karena Saki bisa juara juga, semangat!"

Sakura yang masih mengelap wajahnya, pun ditarik Karin, pelajaran baru saja selesai dan mereka ingin mandi bersama.

"Oniichan, kita bertemu lagi di kelas, ya."

Berjalan bersama, menuju kamar mandi yang masih satu bagunan dengan kolam renang, Sakura langsung melepas topi penahan airnya.

"Sehabis ini kita makan bekal, kemudian pelajaran sejarah yang teramat susah. Haahh."

Tertawa, Karin pun menatap kasihan Sakura yang lemah dengan mata pelajaran satu itu.

"Oh, ya. Aku dengar ada yang mendapat teman baru?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, bibirnya langsung mengumbar senyum, dirinya pun tertawa dan merasa malu. Menggelengkan kepala, Sakura masih belum yakin apakah dengan ini mereka sudah sah menjadi teman, soalnya dirinya sendiri baru satu kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

" _Ah_ , belum banyak yang kami bicarakan. Apa itu namanya sudah berteman? Kami baru satu kali berjumpa, Karin- _chan_?"

Kepala berambut merah Karin menggeleng, dia pun menjelaskan kalau ingin berteman harus sering bercengkerama dan bisa saling berbagi, tentu saja harus bertemu juga.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya bertemu Sasuke- _nii_ tanpa _Oniichan_?"

Mengerutkan alis, Karin pun mendapatkan ide.

"Sasori adalah orang yang sibuk, bukan. Dan selama dia tak ada maka kedua orang itu yang menjagamu. Bagaimana kalau kau cari tahu jadwalnya, kemudian minta alasan untuk bekerja kelompok bersamaku di rumah. Dan minta dia percaya padaku, kalau kau yang minta, pasti Sasori mau, Sakura. Nanti, akan aku usahakan Naruto dan Hinata datang juga, bagaimana? Kau ingin bertanya kepada mereka 'kan?"

Tentu saja, selain akan mendapat teman, Sakura akan mendapatkan penjelasan dari hubungan yang belum terlalu ia mengerti. Kenapa Hinata lebih memilih berpacaran dengan Naruto, padahal dia memiliki _oniisan_ -nya. Kemudian, pernyataan Itachi saat Karin pun sering sekali mengganggunya. Dan ketika nanti mereka bersama, dirinya bisa mencari tahu tentang hal itu. Sasori pasti tidak akan suka jika dia banyak bertanya tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Ada yang tak beres sekarang, Sakura lebih senang terlihat bermain dengan ponselnya daripada mengobrol dengan dirinya. Daripada penasaran, ia pun mendekati Sakura dan bertanya sedang apa dengan ponselnya itu.

Si gadis menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Sedang berbicara dengan Karin- _chan_. Oh iya, _Oniichan_ bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan? Sudah lama tidak ke sana."

Mendudukkan diri di sofa yang sama, Sasori menyandar di ceruk leher adiknya.

"Untuk beberapa saat ini masih belum bisa, ada pekerajaan yang harus kuurus langsung. Maafkan _Oniichan_ , ya, Saki. Namun, jika sudah selesai, kita akan ke sana, setuju?"

Menganggukkan kepala, Sakura pun mengucap 'ya' dengan semangat. Teringat sesuatu, dirinya pun mengatakan apa yang dibicarakan empat mata dengan sahabat merahnya tadi siang.

"Minggu ini akan mengerjakan tugas di rumah Karin- _chan, Oniichan_ 'kan sedang sibuk, jadi nanti mengantar Saki saja setalah itu kembali beristirahatlah atau _Oniichan_ masih bekerja di hari minggu?"

Benar, meskipun hari minggu, dirinya masih harus bekerja, ada barang antik yang harus dia dapatkan di tempat lelang, dan hal itu memakan waktu yang lama. Berpikir, dirinya tak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, itu akan cukup berbahaya.

"Diundur saja, minggu depannya lagi, bagaimana?"

"Tidak mungkin, Karin- _chan_ kasian jika harus mengerjakannya seorang diri. Lagi pula, kita sudah berjanji jika seminggu sekali di masing-masing rumah, Bibi Mikoto juga sudah mempersiapkan menu baru untuk kedatangan Saki."

Menghela napas, Sasori pun berdiri.

"Kalau begitu kita bicarakan nanti, Saki. Akan kuusahakan untuk membagi waktuku minggu ini."

Tidak berhasil, Sakura mengerutkan alis dan berjalan menuju kasurnya. Sasori yang melihat hal itu pun memeluk adiknya dan membantu Sakura agar bisa menguasai emosi. Gadis itu terlihat tak senang.

" _Oniichan_ menyayangimu, Saki. Akan kuusahakan untuk ikut bersamamu." Menatap wajah Sakura, membuat Sasori tersenyum sekarang gadis itu terlihat tidak marah lagi dan menganggukkan kepala. "Tidurlah, Saki."

Beberapa saat menemani adiknya, sepuluh menit kemudian gadis itu pun terlelap. Sasori lalu mengambil ponsel adiknya dan mencari nomor dari teman sebangku Sakura, menemukannya ia pun menyalin nomor itu ke ponsel dan langsung menghubungi sang gadis. Jam masih di angka sembilan lewat, seharusnya belum terlalu malam untuk berbicara dengan seseorang.

Setelah beberapa kali sambungan berbunyi, teleponnya pun diangkat.

"Apakah ini kau? Ini aku, Sasori."

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sebrang sana, tetapi untuk sesaat Sasori tidak mendengar balasan. Dirinya pun mengerutkan alis, dan berdiri agar menciptakan jarak aman dari pendengaran Sakura, meski gadis itu tengah tertidur.

"Dengar, aku hanya tak ingin kau terlalu kelewatan. Kau bisa mengatakan apa saja dan memperdayanya, tetapi tidak dengaku."

 _Bukankah itu kau, Sasori?_

Lelaki itu mengerutkan alis, mengembuskan napas dan mencoba lebih tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau mengikuti peringatanku, Sakura tidak diperkenankan berteman dan bergaul dengan siapa pun karena memiliki alasan. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya, dan aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu, Karin."

 _Jangan sembarangan berbicara, Sasori. Kau yang menyebabkannya seperti itu, dia teramat tak tahu dunia. Kau yang mengekangnya, dengar!_

Tidak bisa dipercaya, Karin keras kepala bahkan melebihi dirinya. Jika sudah sepeti ini, kemungkinan tanpa sepengetahuannya, Karin dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan yang sangat dekat.

"Aku memperingatimu, Karin. Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama atau kau ingin aku yang mengenyahkanmu sebelum terlambat?"

Dirinya mematikan sambungan ponsel secara sepihak, memejamkan mata dan memijat batang hidungnya. Sialan, Karin. Gadis itu telah ikut campur terlalu banyak, sayangnya Karin tidak terlalu peduli dengan intimidasi implisitnya, jika siswi lain mungkin langsung angkat kaki dari sekolah ini. Apa dirinya harus menggunakan cara nyata agar Karin pergi dari sekolah ini, tetapi Sakura sudah cukup terikat dengan gadis itu, bisa-bisa emosi negatif Sakura lepas kendali.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan duduk di lantai, Sasori mengambil napas. Karin yang adalah pacar Itachi, lelaki itu sebentar lagi pasti akan ikut andil. Apa dia harus bekerjasama dengan Itachi?

Sakura sekarang mungkin masih belum sadar, tetapi lama kelamaan jika dibiarkan, gadis itu tidak akan tinggal diam dan menganggap Karin sebagai miliknya.

Sepertinya, ia harus benar-benar berbicara kepada Karin secara langsung, empat mata. Namun, jika tahu pasti gadis itu akan menjauhi Sakura dan adiknya akan bersedih. Itu akan sama saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Haloo.

Di chapter ini udah agak terang kan yaa tentang Sasori dan Sakura heheh.


End file.
